


The Fifth Café.

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, No Apocalypse (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has a Name, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five is tired of not getting a decent cup of coffee in his entire house, so one day he takes a walk around town. While was lost in his mind a nice old lady offered him to go with her to a café. How could he deny her after being so kind to him?When they arrived the place was called ''The fifth Café'', strange name right? Just for now maybe, in the future it would become his personal heaven.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Original Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	The Fifth Café.

Five had to supress a groan as he made his way through the kitchen, being immediately overwhelmed by the voices of his younger - older? - siblings. At least a week had passed since Vanya had tried to eliminate every living being from the phase of Earth. But thankfully for the fifth Hargreeves child's spatial jump powers, they had gone a two days before everything went straight up to hell. Everything was okay, the apocalypsis has been avoided and as far as the 58 year-old-teenage-boy could know, the Comission was doing nothing, so they were safe at the moment, but you can't never be too sure.

Now, they were trying to act like a normal and functional family, which of course - they weren't. 

''Now why the fuck are you all yelling?'' He grunted, walking over to the cupboards and taking out a mug to serve himself some of the elixir of life, as he called it. The others called it coffee. The thing was that like every day, since they've known eachother, Luther and Diego were fighting, apparently for the activities of the day.   
One (no pun intended) wanted to just go walk around the park and sit down, while the other wanted something more thrilling, maybe like going on a trip or racing karts. He said he had gone there years back with Eudora and it was very fun. The subject itself with the deceased cop was still a sore subject, and it seemed pretty important for him, so obviously Vanya accepted and Klaus as well (counting Ben too). The only one that Luther had on his side was Allison, who seemed to always be there for every little thing that the Spaceboy was doing.

No-one replied to him because they were too busy fighting amongst themselves, so Vanya looked over at Five, sighing softly ''Good morning.. we were planning to do something today, but Luther wants a picnic and Diego wants to go racing.'' she explained with a tired tone, it was barely 10 A.M and she felt like all her energy has already been drained. 

The black haired boy hummed, even though it sounded more like a groan, as he poured some coffee inside his mug. ''It's too early for this shit..'' from the other side of the room Grace gave him a look that meant 'watch your mouth'. Five mumbled an apology and took a sip from his mug. He forrowed his brows and put it down on the counter with an expression that showed pure and clear disgust. ''For fu-'' he stopped himself thanks to his robotic mother's glare, making him roll his eyes and correct himself ''-.. Geez, what do i have to do to get a single good drop of coffee? It tastes like dirty water from the sewers!'' He exclaimed angrily, throwing away it's contents on the sink. His outburst took the attention of his other siblings. 

The first to talk was Diego, who had a hint of anger on his voice with the argument with Luther ''Morning old man. Hey, the ape and I-'' he was cut with an angry growl that came from Luther, obviously because at the nickname. That only made him smirk. ''-were thinking of what to do today. He wants to go all high society lady from the 1800's and have a cute picnic in the park. While I think we should do something better like-'' Five waved him off with annoyance. 

''Yeah, yeah. Vanya just told me about it.'' he said, sitting down beside an empty chair that all his siblings left for the ghost of their deceased brother. He looked at the empty chair and grinned softly ''Good morning Ben.. sorry you had to keep up with these clowns by yourself..'' 

Klaus, as the official ghost traductor, pouted and crossed his arms ''Hey we're not clowns!'' then he looked offended, probably by Ben's reply ''I'm not a clown! you're the sad clown.. i'm a prince.'' he winked with a grin, making the other Hargreeves to roll their eyes. 

Five then served himself two pancakes and drizzled them with some chocolate syrup. His appetite was never too big, but after the whole 'I had to eat cockroaches in the end of the world to live' his stomach seemed even smaller. He was working on it though (thanks to Allison's motherly intervention), he took the utensils and cut himself a small piece, bringing it to his mouth and invountarely letting out a happy sigh at the sweet taste as his eyes fluttered shut. He always had a sweet tooth after all.   
His moment of happiness was unfortunately cut by someone clearing his throat. The man-boy huffed and opened his eyes back, discovering who had the audacity to interrupt his moment. Obviously it had to be Number One, who looked at him expectant. He raised an eyebrow and swallowed the pancake ''What do you want?'' 

The blonde man frowned for a moment, but after thinking of what he was going to say he softened his expression. ''So..?''

''... So what?'' His brow was raised higher if possible. 

''What- uh.. what do you decide? Park or karts?'' He asked with some little hope that he would accept what he had suggested. But of course this is Five who we're talking about, so he'll probably say another thing or maybe surprise them with choosing one of their suggestions. 

Five made an expression of thought, like considering what Luther had said, giving some hopes to all the siblings, maybe Ben too, he didn't know. Then he grinned, making everyone to watch him for a response ''...None. Both are stupid. The park? what are we? Eighty-years-old and we're gonna feed the fuc-.. the damned.. doves?'' Diego let out a laugh as Luther looked offended. ''Your suggestion isn't better Diego. Karts? we're not Seven-years-old. We're full grown ass men.'' He huffed, and the momentarily piece of joy that the Number Two had had vanished, leaving a frown as well. Klaus laughed loudly at the last statement, making Five's brow to twitch in annoyance. 

''Oh yeah? and what are you going to do, huh? Go to the Bingo, you old hag?'' Diego huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at him. 

Five's brow twitched again and he had to contain himself to not throw his utensils at his brother's face. ''Me? Why the fuck do you care?''

Allison spoke before his brother snapped and the breakfast ended up in flying knives and empty apologies after the scoldings of their mother ''We care Five.. we just want to spend the days as a family! Like we never could. And now that we have the time on our hands.. we're doing our best.'' She said with a soft tone. The other siblings nodded at the statement, even Diego who was still a little offended. The teen pursed his lips and looked around with forrowed brows. 

''I don't want to-'' He said with a tone that made clear he wasn't up for discussion, but obviously the second Hargreeves' child snapped again.

''Like you have something to do! We're the only living humans that are up with your bullshit!'' He snarled, making Five's frown to deepen and make a few siblings to sigh in defeat. They already knew this was not going to end well. 

The teen got up from his chair and almost growled at his brother's glare ''It's not like i force you to, you asshole! Besides! I was going to a cafeteria, to see if at least is mediocre enough to make me spend money on. I don't give a single shit of what you all do, get buried alive for all i care.'' He glared intensely at Diego one more time before feeling that familiar itch that his body would make every time he blinked out of sight. Before leaving he heared the tired sigh of Allison and mumbled ''Well.. that went well..'' 

The itch ceased as Five appeared outside the manor-academy. With a huff he put his hands inside the pockets of his - stupid - shorts and started to walk away, no destination in mind.. well preferably a good cafeteria that would sell him the darkest and most bitter coffee ever created.   
As he walked he looked around the streets, admiring the cars going by, a few more cleaner than others and bigger as well. The people that walked past him couldn't help it but to stare. But who wouldn't? He looked exactly like one of the famous Hargreeves child that supposedly had disappeared long time ago. It was a very well-known notice that became worldwide. Everyone, as the police, FBI and even people from other countries tried to look for the child, but obviously dear Sir Reginald Hargreeves never tried to explain the situation, he just said that vanished one evening in the middle of lunch. 

Five considered going to Griddy's for his black coffee and maybe donuts, but then he remembered that it has been already blown up when the siblings traveled through the past days. With a heavy huff he made his way through the streets of Brooklyn. 

After a few minutes of walking and kicking a few rocks that crossed his path, he realized that he unconsciously went to the park. Thankfully there weren't many people, just a few families and people doing their usual jogging. Five then made his way to a bench and sat down with a soft sigh, admiring all the unfamiliar sight in front of him. Forty five years all alone with (his dear) Dolores messed up his head.. just a little bit. He was too used to ash, fire and corpses. And seeing the naive population just carrying on with their lives was slightly weird? No that's not the word, but for the moment it would suffice. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had sat beside him. He didn't notice this until the person carfully brushed his shoulder, making his eyes go wide and rounder, as they already were, and look at the responsible for his embarassing surprised yelp.

The person was actually an old lady on her sixties, who was showing him a worried but gentle smile. The lady had a tan complexion, beautiful chocolate curls with an obvious portion of grey hairs for her age, accompanied with shining blue-ish orbs and a few small scars along her deteriorated face, the biggest one was beside her left eye and it was kind of deep. Before Five could keep continue analyzing the woman she spoke with a soft voice.

''Young man..? Are you okay?'' She gave him a light squeeze to his shoulder. He quickly snapped from his momental shock and brushed her hand away with all the gentleness he could offer.

''Yeah, yeah.. i'm fine you just-'' She didn't exactly scared him, oh no, Number Five Hargreeves never gets scared, nothing could.. well except something small called the Apocalypse. But of course this stranger shouldn't know about that. ''-.. You startle me, that's all.''

The woman hummed and stared at him, telling him with the eyes that she didn't belive him. Wisely she didn't push the topic further and decided to change it ''I know it's not my position but.. what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?'' She asked as she looked at the logo on Five's jacket.

The old-teen frowned and scoffed, about to reply with a snarky comment, but when he looked into those blue-ish eyes his expression softened, she was just concerned, just like his robotic mother, who would give him that expression every time he hurt himself or just having a bothered face. ''.... School was cancelled..?'' He said with an unsure tone, but he continued with the lie ''Yeah.. one of my teachers.... died.'' At the last part he grimanced, he wasn't really good with acting, and that was a fact. 

The lady gasped softly and gave her a look full of pity, thing that made Five want to groan ''You poor soul.. i'm so sorry for that, but worry not, i'm sure she or he is in heaven and looking down at you.'' She said with a gentle tone. Five just gave her a curt nod, hoping that the conversation could just end there, but she just kept talking. ''Are you alone? Do you wish me to help you find your parents, or someone?'' 

He thought for a moment before answering ''Yeah, i am, and no i don't need any help.''

''Are you sure? I wouldn't mind some company! And i'm not thrilled on leaving a young man all by himself in such place.'' She gave him another worried look, this time made Five unintentionally to roll his eyes.

''I'll be fine.. ma'am. I was actually planning to go to a café so i won't stay any longer.'' He said before getting up from the bench and very tempted to just spatial jump away, but the woman stopped him before he could leave.

''A café? Oh isn't that just destiny? My youngest daughter has a café, a block from here! It's a very nice place, and it has quite honestly the best coffee i ever tasted. I could take you there if you want?'' She offered politely, getting up from the bench as well and nodding to the opposite direction from where Five was going. 

The old-teen thought for a moment; he really was desperate for a drop of caffeine, but he didn't want to go around with a stranger. At the same time the stranger is literally a sixty year old woman that was just acting in a motherly way to a 'kid', she wouldn't harm him in any way possible. He sighed and nodded ''Okay, sure, let's go i guess.'' He made a motion to send the woman on her way. She smiled brightly and started to walk away, being followed by Five.

They both walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence as they left the park. The woman glanced at the teen with curiosity in her eyes. She herself had raised three thirteen-year-olds but this one acted so.. serious, like a little adult. Five catched her staring but bit the inside of his cheek instead of saying something about it. Both stayed in silence a little longer until they both reached a small brick building, it looked like an average café, brick walls outside, big windows and french cristal doors. There wasn't many people inside, might be beacuse it's Friday in the morning and not many people was avaible to get out of their jobs or schools, specially the common youth that would walk around for some caffeine to keep on with their day. 

Remembering his manners he walked in front of the kind woman and opened the door for her, receaving another bright smile and a little pat on the head. He sighed softly, eager to get his cup and finally 'relax' a little. When he entered he got a nice warm breeze hitting his face, it smelled like fresh coffee and pastries. Then she guided him to a table beside a window. 

Five looked around with curiosity, he never heard of a place like this, it was kinda nice. A quiet place with not too many people and, he prayed to anyone above the sky, good coffee. He was analyzing the place when he heard someone clearing their throat. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman that had brought him to the establishment.  
''So.. since we're sharing a table, and i don't want to look like a creepy lady.. what if we introduce ourselves?'' She offered with her, now assigned, characteristic smile. Five just shrugged and nodded, intertwining his fingers on the table. ''Great! My name is Silvia Nimerovsky, a pleasure.'' 

The brunette boy took that as a signal and introduced himself as well ''I'm.. Five. Hargreeves.'' He said simply, earning a raised eyebrow. 

''..Oh.'' Silvia mumbled, nodding slowly. 

''...... 'Oh'? I just said that my name is a number.'' Five couldn't help it but to frown. I mean he was glad she was not judging, but considering her age and attitute until now, he thought he would get a stronger reaction, specially with his last name.

''Yes, 'oh'. It's okay, i've met people that call their children worse names. And you know what? Five is a very lucky number!'' She winked playfully. 

Five blinked slowly and stared at her for a moment, what a strange but sweet woman. But before he could reply to what she said a voice interrupted them.  
''Ma, por Dios, why are you annoyin' this poor boy?'' The old-teen turn his head and realized that the voice came from a woman.

She looked to be in her forties and was clearly the relative from Silvia, not only because she had call her 'Mom' but beacuse they shared the same features, also the hair, hers were slightly straighter. Also her hair was short and was secured by some baby braids. Her eyes were a beautiful tone of grey with some soft tones of green, and her smile showed her white teeth and dimples. There were freckles all over her face and a few moles on her cheeks. 

Silvia scoffed and rolled her eyes ''I'm not annoying him! I actually took him here.''

The owner of the café raised an eyebrow suspiciously and looked at Five ''I'm sorry, is this true? My mother's heart immediatley melts at the sight of the youth, and i really don't wanna lose a potential costumer.'' She said with an apologetic smile. The old-teen just waved her off with a soft groan, he really hated to be treated like a defenseless child. 

''It's fine. I guess i should thank her, i've been waiting to go to a decent café for decades.'' The last part was actually true. She stared at him for a moment before nodding and taking out a little notepad from her black apron, along with a pen which she clicked to start writing. 

''Aight.. so, what would you like? I already know my mother's order by heart.'' She chuckled softly, being followed by Silvia's chuckle. 

In almost an instant Five said ''Coffe. Black. No sugar nor cream.'' The other woman wrote the order without objection, who was she to tell him to order another thing? It was the payment what mattered, also the thirteen-year-old look kind of on the edge and she didn't want to anger him more.

''Mhm.. something else? I just took a good batch of donuts out from the oven a few minutes ago.'' She suggested as she pointed beside the counter where there was glass that kept the pastries safe and fresh. Five looked at the donuts, they looked pretty good. Without a word he nodded. ''Great! I have chocolate, glazed and jelly filled.'' Five's eyes shone for a moment, he always loved those jelly filled pastries deep in fat, it always helped him to go through a spatial jump. He then voiced his opinion and the owner nodded ''Mhm.. 'll be back in a few minutes.'' She smiled at her mother and potential new costumer and walked away.

Five watched her go with a little bit of interest, he didn't know from Where or How but he thought he knew that woman from somewhere. Silvia gave Five a funny look ''I'm sorry sweetie, but she's too old for you.'' That snapped him from his train of thought, feeling his ears becoming warm. 'I'm actually older than her' he wanted to say, but of course, he didn't. 

''It's.. It's not that! She just looks like somebody i knew, maybe, i don't remember.'' He grumbled, trying to avoid the woman's questioning gaze.

''Oh is that so? well.. you might remember her by name? her name is Mariana Nasello Nimerovsky.'' She told him with curiosity, unconsciously analyzing the teen. Somehow she felt the same like him, thinking he knew him from somewhere. But where?

Five forrowed his brows and put all his prodigy memory into remembering the name, or the face, anything. But nothing came too mind, maybe it was one of those situations where you saw somebody's face and some part of your brain told you that you knew them. He huffed lowly as he felt a coming headache from all the effort. ''No, that name doesn't ring any bell..'' Silvia just nodded and waited for her daughter in silence.

Less than five minutes later the owner-waitress, now known as Mariana, came back with two mugs, one bigger than the other. She gave Five the green and smaller mug, containing the black steaming coffee, then she gave the larger and transparent mug to her mother. ''Black coffee as bitter as Satan's soul and a Capuccino with cream and cinnamon. I'll be right back with the donuts and éclair.'' She said before heading back to the counter and bringing the pastries. ''I hope you both enjoy it!'' Mariana smiled sweetly at the teen and then at the older woman. Silvia smiles back and immediately attacked her chocolate éclair. Five cupped the steaming mug with his hands, grinning a little. It smelled pretty good in his opinion. Slowly he brought it to his lips and took a sip. His tongue burned a little, but Jesus Christ it tasted amazing, it felt like his taste buds were dancing. 

Mariana looked at him with a growing smile, admiring the boy's expression ''I guess you liked it?'' Five gave her a slow nod and a little smile formed on his lips. She chuckled and was about to continue with the conversation when the phone from the wall behind the counter rang. ''Damn, gotta take that call. You can tell me how good it was when you finish.'' She squeezed gently her mother's shoulder and walked away, taking the call with a low 'Hello?'. 

Both Silvia and Five stayed in a comfortable silence as they sipped their respective coffees and biting into their pastries. He had to be honest with himself, his drink and donut was way better than Griddy's, from the filling to the dough itself. Obviously it would never replace the precious memories from the old Café, but who knew? maybe he could make new memories here. In a couple of minutes he finished his coffee and donut and so did Silvia. 

''So? did you like it? Glad i took you here?'' She asked with a grin as she cleaned her lips with a napkin. 

He nodded ''I'm going to be honest with you, Silvia. I didn't think that it would be this good, specially when you told me the owner was your daughter.'' She raised an eyebrow at that, making him to cough a little and explain himself ''Not beacuse she's a woman, but because a mother is always proud of their child and always think that what they do is the best thing.'' He shrugged. 

''Well you're right there, but a mother is always right.'' She nodded to herself. 

Five nodded back and just in time Mariana came back with her arms crossed. 

''You finished slower than usual. You always eat your- sorry i mean inhale the éclairs as soon as i put the plate down. Are they not good enough for you anymore?'' She raised a brow with a playful tone. The older woman huffed.

''I don't inhale them! I eat them.. rather quickly, that's all.'' Her cheeks turned a little pinkish from the emberassment. '' Anyways, it was also because i enjoy this young man's company. At least he didn't cry desperately like the other children i had approached before.''

Mariana laughed ''Maybe beacuse they thought you would take them away?'' She rolled her eyes and suddenly remembered the presence of the boy ''Sorry about that, i'm very used to see my mother seating alone and well.. y'know.'' Five waved her off.

''It's fine, she wasn't that.. bad of company, i guess.'' Silvia looked over at her daughter with a smug expression, causing her to roll her eyes once again. 

''Well i'm glad she didn't bother you. Oh yeah, how was your coffee? did you enjoy it? and what about the donut?'' She questioned with curiosity, internally she was hoping that the boy could become a regular and maybe invite family or something. His uniform seemed rather expensive, so he must be one of those rich boys from uptown. 

Five thought his reply for a moment ''Yes, i did. I have to admit it's very good coffee. What's the name of it? I'll ask my.. siblings to buy me some on the market.'' 

At that Mariana and Silvia blinked, looking at eachother and then started chuckling with knowing smiles. He frowned and looked at both with confusion, had he said something funny? He voiced his confusion. The youngest woman shook her head and replied.

''O-oh no, no! Is not that is just that.. well is not coffee you can buy on the market. As you could have guessed for our names-'' she pointed at the little pin on her grey button up shirt that had her name on. ''-we're not from America. We're from waaay south, Argentina! We actually have our own place for our coffee. Family business. I pay my cousins to bring me the beans from all the way from our place.'' Five blinked with clear surprise on his expression. 

''Oh.. i see.. that means i have to go all the way from my house to here.. thankfully is close..'' He mumbled mostly to himself. The brunette girl smiled brightly.

''That means i'll have to expect you tomorrow?'' He gave her a curt nod, making her smile to grow. ''Fantastic! I'll be sure to have a batch of jelly filled donuts waiting for you and of course some coffee too.'' She said with a little wink. He coughed a little to distract them from the fact that he felt his ears burn.   
Silvia then got up from her seat and took her wallet out from her brown purse. She took a few dollars and gave them to her daughter, who sighed in defeat. ''I told you i don't want you to pay me, ma. It's not necessary..'' The woman rolled her eyes. 

''Nosense! You're doing an amazing job, and i count as a costumer, so just take it.'' Mariana grumbled as she counted the bills. Then her eyes widened when she noticed there was more money than normal. 

''Wh-?''

''Oh yes, i'm paying for him of course!'' Five frowned and finally spoke.

''That's not necessary. I have my own money.'' From his jacket he took out his wallet and showed it to them. Both women shook their heads. 

''Oh nono, i'll pay for you. I can't let you pay..'' Silvia looked at him with some concern in her kind eyes. Probably worried that she was going to make him waste the 'few dollars' from his allowance. 

''It's fine, really. I have enough money to pay for the whole establishment.'' He shrugged and opened his wallet, looking up at Mariana with questioning eyes. ''How much is it?''

She nibbled her bottom lip and thought about the situation. Then something clicked on her brain. She counted the bills again and separated them, leaving the extra dollars to her mother. ''Let's do this, yeah? I let you pay-'' she said to the older woman ''-and you eat for free today. But you gotta promise you'll be back, alright?'' she pointed a finger at the teen, who looked shocked.

''Bu..but.. you're just letting me go free for a, very, stupid promise?'' He blinked, trying to understand what was happening.

''Yep! I make enough money to let one costumer go without paying.'' Mariana shrugged, giving him a soft smile. Five blinked once again, even if he had the brains of a prodigy, that could probably throw Harvard, he couldn't comprehend where was this kindness coming from. 

''I-'' He was really speechless ''..O-Okay, yes. I'll be back. Just beacuse i need to pay you and this incredible coffee.'' He mumbled, pointing at his empty mug. 

Mariana was almost jumping from excitement ''Great! See you tomorrow then.'' He swallowed and nodded at both as in good-bye. He got up from the seat and walked towards the french doors. But before he could open them the brunette woman stopped him. ''Oh yeah, i forgot! What's your name?'' She asked with curiosity.  
He hummed and replied without looking ''My name is Five. Hargreeves.'' his reply was simple, and for him it was enough of a response, so he walked out of the establishment, ignoring comepletely the deep frown that Mariana had on her face caused by the utter confusion and shock. 

Five was definitely coming back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time i publish a story, and i'm honestly terrified. English is not my first language and i'm already embarassed to know if there is spelling mistakes. Anyways, i always wondered what could be Five's life if he knew his family before all the.. Hargreeves' fiasco. So here it is! He deserves happiness ok?? Criticism will always be accepted. <3


End file.
